


All I Ever Wanted

by laurenlaurenlauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, OC, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: Inspired by Alex's revelation in 3x04, I'm giving Alex everything she's ever wanted. A daughter she can teach to play ball and throw a punch and to hold when she cries. Does Maggie fit into Alex and Maya's life? Will Maggie still love Alex if she has a 13 year old daughter.Going back to the start of Sanvers from the moment Maggie suggests that Alex might be gay





	1. Chapter One

“Maya?” Alex called out through the apartment as she dropped her bag and gun on the cabinet by the door. It had been a long day at work following the trail of destruction that Cadmus and their alien weaponry had left. She’d also had an interesting conversation with Maggie that was replaying on her mind. All the agent wanted to do was curl up with a glass of wine and a plate of whatever smelt so delicious coming from their kitchen.

Making her way through the apartment, Alex wasn’t surprised to see Holly, the college freshman she’d employed to babysit on the couch texting furiously. As long as Alex came home to an apartment that hadn’t been trashed and a child who had done her homework, she was happy. She sent Holly home with her thanks and this week’s pay before following the heavenly scent to the kitchen. 

Standing by the cook top with a ‘kiss the cook’ apron Kara had given her for Christmas, Maya Danvers was stirring the pasta sauce she’d made. At 13, she was the splitting image of her mother in just about every way. With the same chocolate coloured curls and flawless alabaster skin, Maya’s only difference were the dark rim glasses framing her piercing brown eyes. 

“You know you pay Holly to just sit there and text, right?” the teenager chuckled as she checked on the taste of the pasta sauce. Holding the spoon out for her mother, she smiled at Alex’s nod of approval. Spending most school breaks in Midvale with her grandmother, Maya had learnt to cook from a young age and if it helped her Mom a bit after busy days at work then she was happy to do it. 

“Yes and I know you’d be fine on your own but having her here with you just gives me some peace of mind” Alex shrugged and sat down on the stool across from her daughter. She knew that Maya would be fine at home by herself but honestly, Alex wasn’t ready for her little girl to grow up. She wanted to keep Maya young and innocent as long as possible.

Alex Danvers grew up a lot sooner than she was ready for when she was Maya’s age. Completely her own fault, Alex was impatient, adventurous and far too stubborn. Expected to be the perfect student, the perfect daughter and the perfect sister to Kara, Alex wanted to be anything but perfect. She found comfort in rebellion but at 16, that all came crashing down around her. 

Pregnant by a boy who bolted as soon as plus sign appeared on the stick, Alex was terrified. The drinking, drugs, bad decisions and even worse friends had caught up with her and the little baby inside of Alex was the slap in the face she needed. Maya was her mother’s lifeline before she was even born.

Eliza and Jeremiah weren’t thrilled at the idea of their smart and somewhat impulsive 16 year old having a baby but one look at Maya’s little face and they melted. They did everything they could to help their eldest daughter but it was Alex’s fierce determination that got her and Maya to where they were now. It would always be a struggle balancing work with being a single mother but Alex, Maya and Kara were too strong a team to break down all they’d built.

***

“Maybe instead of paying Holly to do nothing, I could come hang out at the DEO after school?” Maya suggested as the pair took their plates to the couch to eat. Maya and Alex didn’t remember the last time they ate at the table, probably the last time Eliza was in town.

Distracted, Alex didn’t hear Maya’s hopeful suggestion. The teenager wanted nothing more than to follow in her Mom’s footsteps and one day work for the DEO. She would love to work with her Aunt Kara and aliens of all species intrigued the young girl. It took a sharp nudge to the ribs to pull Alex from her daze and back to reality.

“Is everything ok, Mom?”

Nodding silently, Alex wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about what was on her mind to anyone, especially not her 13 year old. Maggie’s suggestion that Alex might be gay played heavily on the agent’s mind and her mind wouldn’t stop reeling long enough for her to think clearly.

“Something happen at work?” the teenager probed.

“Nothing for you to worry about” Alex smiled and took a sip of her wine. She might down the whole bottle if she didn’t calm her mind soon. 

“Perfect, so maybe I could come hang out at the DEO after school rather than have Holly charge you for doing nothing?”

“Maya…”

“I won’t get in the way. I’ll hang out with Winn”

“You’re safer here” Alex insisted but nothing was wiping the puppy dog expression off her daughter’s face. 

“You’re the assistant director of the DEO and my Aunt is Supergirl, I’m safe anywhere” Maya countered with a smile. Two could play this game, her mother taught her that.

“There are no hostile aliens walking through this apartment…”

“Have you seen Aunt Kara when she’s hungry?”

Alex sighed softly. She was not going to win this argument, Maya had a comeback for everything. There was no reason Maya couldn’t spend her afternoons at the DEO other than Alex’s personal unease. She’d tried to keep Maya away from the worst of her job for so long but Alex knew it couldn’t last. Maya was growing up and wanted to be more involved with Kara and their work at the DEO. There had to be a time that Alex opened the flood gates and let Maya grow up to be just like her. 

“Alright but only once a week” Alex conceded “All your homework still needs to get done no matter what cool tech Winn wants to show you. Deal?”

“Deal!” the thirteen year old beamed brightly. Dancing a little in her seat, she was excited to spend more time with her Mom, Aunt Kara and Winn. 

Maya settled in beside her Mom once they finished their pasta. Fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces, the pair loved spending their nights on the couch catching up on the latest tv show they were watching. 

Running her fingers through Maya’s hair, Alex wasn’t paying attention to the show playing on their tv. The conversation she’d had with Maggie earlier today was replaying on her mind and Alex still couldn’t make sense of it all. Was Maggie right? Was this the explanation for how Alex had been feeling about her? Could her being gay explain so much of what she’d questioned in the past? Her unease about intimacy, her feelings toward women she’d been close to? What did it all mean?

If it was just herself that Alex needed to think about, then maybe this would be a different decision. But she had Maya to think about in all this. How would this impact her 13 year old daughter? Alex was almost certain that Maya would be accepting of her Mom coming out but there was that itching uncertainty in the back of Alex’s mind. Would Maya resent her mother or would she be Alex’s biggest cheerleader? What would the kids at her school say? Would she be the victim of bullies because of her mother?

Maya’s movement beside her brought Alex from her thoughts. She knew one thing for certain, she would always do what was best for her daughter. Maya was Alex’s number one priority no matter what happened in their lives. Wrapping her arms around her daughter’s shoulders, Alex held her close with all her strength both physically and mentally. The sweet scent of Maya’s peach shampoo and the steady beat of her heart were all Alex needed to calm her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great response to the first chapter!

A week had passed since Maya asked to spend her afternoons at the DEO and the teenager had managed to score two afternoons there already. In her element, Maya loved sitting in the tech hub of the DEO with Winn and watching the analysts work. As much as she wanted to someday be out in the field kicking alien butt, she was interested in the technical side of it all too. She was a bit of a nerd like that.

Maya got her homework finished in record time when she was at her Mom’s work. Winn was always itching to show her the latest program he’d designed or weapon he’d built. Having Maya around was like having a little sister for Winn, he was excited to hang out with her and share everything he’d been creating with her. 

Still dealing with Cadmus and their alien weaponry, Winn was showing Maya the new programs he’d written to detect the different radio frequencies throughout the city. He showed her how it all worked so that she could try her hand at finding any weapons that hadn’t already been seized. After the party the night before, most of the weapons were now in DEO custody but from past experience, Winn knew there’d still be more around National City somewhere. Neither noticed anyone watching them until they heard a voice speak up behind them.

“The DEO are just recruiting these kids younger and younger” Maggie chuckled as she watched Winn and Maya nerding out with this tech. She’d had a rough day with her suspects dropping dead in front of her, Maggie tried to brighten her mood. Thankful for her new connection to the DEO, Maggie now had access to information that might explain what happened this afternoon. She had only dreamed of this kind of access when she first started in the Science Division. Winn was a lot of help to her too, he was faster than any database back at the station.

“I wish” Maya giggled and turned in her chair to face Maggie. She’d yet to meet the police officer but had heard some stories from her Mom.

“Maya’s just hanging out but give it a couple years and she’ll be kicking butt like her Mom” Winn laughed as he nudged the teenager. Watching the confusion wash across Maggie’s face, Winn knew he’d said something he probably shouldn’t have. Maggie didn’t know who Maya’s Mom actually was. She had an idea who it could be, you just needed to look at Maya to know she belonged to Alex. 

“Can’t I be both badass and a nerd like Mom? Her lab is insanely cool” the teenager added, oblivious to Maggie’s realisation of who she belonged to. 

“Your Mom is Alex Danvers?” she asked warily. Alex never mentioned she had a kid, let alone a teenager.

Maya nodded before extending her hand to Maggie. “Maya Danvers”

Taking the teenagers hand, Maggie shook it with a smile. “Maggie Sawyer”

“Oh you’re Maggie! Mom’s told me about you”

“Likewise” the police officer lied. The teenager didn’t need to know that Maggie never knew she existed. “Is your Mom around?”

“In her lab”

“Nerd” Winn coughed and fell into a fit of laughter with Maya. It was the pot calling the kettle black but it was funny all the same.

Leaving the pair to their joke, Maggie made her way up to Alex’s lab. She’d been up there so many times, she knew exactly where to go. Leaning on the doorway, Maggie watched Alex for a moment. The brunette was looking through the microscope at some skin samples Maggie had sent ahead. She hoped Alex might be have some insight into what might have happened. Looking up, she smiled at the sight of Maggie.

“There’s a kid down there that looks just like you” Maggie chuckled weakly. She was physically and mentally drained from her day but she was still trying to brighten her mood with a joke or two. 

Alex bit her bottom lip nervously. She’d never had the opportunity to tell Maggie about Maya, she still didn’t know how to tell new friends about her daughter. Before Alex could say anything, Maggie took a step into Alex’s lab.

“She seems like a great kid. A bit of a nerd like you but that’s to be expected of Danvers offspring” the police officer smiled. She understood Alex’s hesitance to talk about Maya, they both worked in such a high risk industry and Maya could be a target to anyone wanting to hurt Alex. Maggie also didn’t want to pry, Alex would talk when she was ready to.

“Hey, how are you after today?” Alex asked with a tentative smile, changing the subject. She didn’t really want to get into her back story just then, she was more worried about Maggie. Pulling a stool out from under her desk, she encouraged Maggie to sit down. 

“I’ve seen a lot of things since I started in the Science Division but nothing like that” she sighed softly and slumped into the seat beside Alex. “Anything come up with the samples I sent?”

Alex shook her head. “Nothing yet but I’ll keep testing them”

“Thank you Danvers”

“Anytime” Alex smiled “And I wanted to thank you too. You made me realise something important about myself…”

“If it’s about the other day, I shouldn’t have assumed. I was out of line” Maggie apologised quickly before Alex could finish her sentence.

“No you were right. Ever since Maya was born, my life has been about being perfect. I wanted the perfect job, be the perfect sister and the perfect Mom but the one thing I could never get right was dating” Alex began softly. “Maya’s conception was not planned and at that time I was doing a lot of things because my friends were doing it too. I never felt comfortable being intimate with someone, I just thought it wasn’t my thing or I was doing it wrong. I never thought it was the other thing… what you said about me and now I can’t stop thinking that maybe there’s some truth to what you said… about me”

Maggie reached out silently and took Alex’s hand in her own. It was a big thing to accept yourself for who you are and realise that your feelings are real. She was proud of Alex for taking the time to really think about this and be confident enough to talk to her about it.

Squeezing Maggie’s hand before pulling away, Alex composed herself and shifted in her seat. “Sorry for dropping that bomb on you” she sighed softly and rubbed her hand across the back of her neck. 

“It’s not the first bomb that’s been dropped on me” Maggie shrugged with a smile. “Are you ok? What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Alex took a deep breath. Her mind was going at a million miles an hour. “What do I do now?” she laughed. “I’m almost 30 and I feel like a kid again. I can’t feel like a kid, I have a kid”

“Why don’t you talk to Maya about this?” Maggie suggested. “Or Kara? Everyone’s experience is different but for me, the first thing I did was come out to my family”. 

“I wouldn’t know how to talk to Maya about this…”

“Why don’t you start with Kara, she might be able to help you talk to Maya” the police officer smiled. “This is the biggest thing that’s happened to you and you shouldn’t have to do it alone”

Alex nodded as the tension in her shoulders eased. Her talk with Kara might give her some insight on how to talk to Maya. She had bottled this all up for long enough and even talking to Maggie was helping ease her mind. 

“I’m here for you Alex and I’m good for a drink when you do come out”

Alex smiled. “You promise?”

“Cross my heart”


	3. Chapter Three

The tension that had built up inside of Alex eased only slightly after she’d spoken to Kara. She loved that she had her sister’s support but Alex wouldn’t be calm until she’d told Maya. Alex could do a lot of things with Kara by her side but she needed Maya in all this too. She couldn’t live a happy life without her little girl.

Making her way over to Maya’s school, she thought she’d pick up her daughter for the first time in forever. Alex needed to see her daughter and be with her daughter. She needed to talk to her daughter. Pulling up outside Maya’s school, Alex walked over to the gate to wait for her. 

Alex looked around at some of the other parents waiting for their children and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She didn’t know any parents other than those of Maya’s close friends and even then she barely spoke to them. Working so much, Alex did what she needed for Maya but she wasn’t all that involved in her school. Maya always said that work was more important but it was just another thing to add to the list of disappointments. They could add another one to the list after this afternoon.

Moments after the bell echoed through the courtyard, a flood of 6th and 7th graders spilled from the doors. Alex didn’t need to search the crowd for her daughter, she could see her the second she stepped outside. Waving to her, Alex smiled brightly as Maya raced across the courtyard and into her arms. 

“Mom…” Maya spoke cautiously. “What are you doing here? Is Aunt Kara ok? Winn? J’onn? Grandma? You?”

“Everyone’s fine” Alex chuckled softly, proud of her daughter’s concern for their family. Keeping Maya held close, she wanted to avoid why she was really there that little bit longer. “Can’t I come and pick up my girl?”

Maya just looked at her mother with a ‘you’re kidding, right?’ expression on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time her mother spontaneously picked her up from school.

“Alright, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about” the agent finally admitted. Linking her arms with her daughter’s, Alex and Maya began the short journey back to the car. Maya threw her backpack into the car before turning to her Mom.

“Ice cream?” the teenager suggested with a smile. Ice cream made any bad situation that little bit sweeter in Maya’s eyes. With a nod, Alex held her elbow out for Maya to take while they walked the block to the best ice cream shop in National City. 

Their walk was silent and when they reached the ice cream shop, they only spoke to ask for their choices and payment. Like they would when Maya was younger, the pair took their ice cream to a nearby park where they’d sit on a bench and watch the ducks swim across the pond.

“Whatever it is, please just tell me. I know everything will be ok” Maya insisted once she saw how nervous her Mom had gotten since they sat down. It worried the young girl to see her Mom so worked up about something.

“Have you ever wanted your Dad and I to be together?” Alex asked tentatively. Maya’s Dad couldn’t run away fast enough when they fell pregnant at such a young age. He didn’t think he could raise a child then but he gave whatever money he could to Alex to do his part. Over the years he’s seen Maya but has never really spent that much time with the now teenager. He sends a card and money on her birthday each year and sometimes that’s all the contact they have through the year. Alex has always tried to make up for that in her own way but she could only do so much.

Maya shook her head without a moment of thought. “I don’t really know my Dad that well but I do know that you wouldn’t be happy together. I just want you to be happy Mom”

“Would you be happy if I were with someone like Maggie?” Alex just needed to bite the bullet and tell her daughter what was on her mind. She’d raised a smart girl, it wouldn’t be long before Maya figured it out. Fidgeting with the spoon in her cup of ice cream, Alex waited the long minute before Maya answered.

“Sure” the teenager smiled. “Mom, as long as you’re happy I don’t really care if you date a man or a woman”

“Really? You’re ok if I’m…”

“Gay? Yeah”

“Are you sure? Don’t just tell me what I want to hear” Alex insisted. She loved Maya for being supportive but she wanted to be true and honest support. 

Taking a deep breath Maya rested her hand on her Mom’s knee. It was a small gesture but Alex did the same when she was trying to assure Maya of how great she was. “Mom, you have put a lot on the back burner because of me over the years and I don’t want this to be another thing. You deserve love and if it’s with someone like Maggie then awesome”

“Awesome?”

“Will you stop questioning me?” Maya huffed

“Sorry” Alex smiled with a sigh. “This has just been such a huge thing to come to terms with, I couldn’t do it without you”

Pulling her Mom into a tight hug, Maya hoped it would assure her that everything was going to be ok. Maya had an inkling that something might have been going on with her Mom and Maggie by the way Alex spoke of her cop friend. She really wasn’t upset about it either, she just wanted her Mom to finally be happy.

Sitting back on the bench, Maya smiled brightly as an idea popped into her head. “Y’know I have a real craving for pot stickers and pizza for dinner. Maybe I could go hang out with Kara while you go talk to Maggie?”

“Oh do you now?” Alex laughed softly. Like the world had finally been lifted from her shoulders, Alex felt like she could breathe again. She knew she could do just about anything if she had Maya by her side and this was no different. Could she take this risk and tell Maggie how she felt? After acknowledging and accepting herself for who she is, could Alex take a leap of faith into the unknown? All for Maggie?

Finishing their ice cream while watching the ducks, Alex and Maya made their way back to the car. Alex dropped her daughter off with Kara with money for enough pot stickers to keep them busy for the night before going to the Alien bar. She needed to talk to Maggie once and for all. 

 

xxx

 

“I’m seriously stuffed, I won’t eat again for a week” Maya laughed as she trudged her way toward her apartment from the elevator. With Kara, perky and bright as ever following behind, the teenager couldn’t wait to get inside and to bed. She’d had a great night with her Aunt Kara eating more than they should and watching the crappy reality shows Alex hated. 

“It wasn’t even that much, you only had like 3 slice of pizza” Kara chuckled nudging the teenager gently. While Maya only ate 3 slice, Kara could put away 3 whole pizzas on her own and still be hungry.

“After all those pot stickers! I don’t know where you put it all, honestly”

“Good genes” the Kryptonian shrugged as they got to Alex and Maya’s door. Opening the door, she was surprised to see the chain pulled across the door. Kara could easily break through the chain but by the sound of Alex’s tearful sniffles, breaking the door wouldn’t be the best choice of action.

“Alex? Open the door Alex” 

Maya pushed past her Aunt and tried to peer through the space in the door. Seeing her Mom on the couch with a bottle of scotch on the coffee table, she knew that her talk with Maggie hadn’t gone well.

“Alex, come on”

“Go away Kara!” Alex growled and downed the rest of her drink. She didn’t need to deal with her sister right now.

“I have your daughter out here so you have to let me in” she countered. Beside her, Maya was growing impatient. 

“Mom, please?”

The door shut in their faces a few moments later only to be opened completely. Alex looked like a wreck. She was pale, her eyes dull and her expression laced with anger and heart break. Maya stepped into her mother’s arms and Alex burst into tears almost instantly. 

“Mom, what happened?” Maya asked softly after a few minutes. She hated seeing her Mom like this, she was supposed to be happy not heart broken.

Alex began to pace the living room as Maya took a seat on the couch. Kara watched her sister from where she was standing, trying to figure out what to do and what to say. 

“Is this about you coming out? Did something happen?” Kara spoke up when Alex remained silent. 

“I made a mistake, forget I ever said anything about… that” Alex snapped. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she rung her hands together in frustration. Refusing to look at her daughter, Alex did notice the teenager’s silence. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I should have kept my mouth shut”

“What happened?”

Alex took a deep breath to try and calm herself down but it didn’t work. “Maggie…” she sniffed “Doesn’t like me… like that”

Moving over to the couch, Alex took a seat beside Maya and pulled the teenager close. Kara sat down on the other side of her sister and wrapped her arms around both of them as best she could. There wasn’t much else Maya and Kara could do but hold Alex and assure her that everything would be ok.

“I feel so humiliated” Alex choked out before giving into the tears. 

“I’m so proud of you” Kara insisted quietly.

“She’ll realise soon enough what a mistake she’s made” Maya added as she and her Aunt held Alex tight. They just had to let the agent ride out the tears and feel all the horrible feelings before it got any better. Maya just wished she could do more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Thanksgiving with Eliza before getting to the good stuff! Sanvers! The story will take more of an original route once our favourites get together.


End file.
